Star Wars - Drabble un jour, drabble toujours
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Soirées drabble} Recueil des différents drabbles écrits lors des soirées drabble organisées par le collectif NoName, entre amis lecteurs/auteurs. Et quelques drabbles orphelins. 1 drabble - 1 chapitre
1. Vermeil

**_Le_ Collectif NoName _organise des soirées Drabble. J'ai voulu m'essayer à l'exercice, mais étant pas disponible lors de la soirée, j'ai juste pris les mots donnés par_ Elizabeth M. Holmes _pour m'y mettre le jour d'après. Et je me suis mise en condition: écrire 100 mots (+- 10) en 7 minutes. L'exercice a été stressant, et pourtant, j'avais un avantage, mon cerveau ayant pu trouver une idée avant de me mettre à écrire. Mais cela a été sympa à tester._**

 ** _Voici donc un premier drabble sur ce fandom. Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Vermeil - 107 mots**

* * *

Tout sur Mustafar était rouge : la terre, le ciel, la lave en fusion qui éclatait parfois en gerbes impressionnantes. Même le regard d'Anakin était devenu vermeil. Était-ce un reflet de la couleur de l'environnement de cette planète ou les actes qu'il venait de perpétrer qui en était la cause ?

Anakin regarda la désolation de ce lieu qui ressemblait à celle qui s'installait doucement et irrémédiablement dans son cœur. Son regard si dur, ses iris flamboyant comme des rubis, sa posture si tendue, il grandit en puissance tout en se détruisant.

Pourtant, à la vue d'un certain vaisseau, il redevint le Jedi qu'il aurait pu être…

* * *

 ** _Les prochains lors d'une autre soirée drabble, ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	2. Préjudice

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Préjudice - 111 mots**

* * *

Anakin fulminait. Le Conseil l'acceptait à siéger, mais lui refusait le statut de Maître ! Cela ne s'était jamais vu !

Obi Wan tentait de lui faire comprendre raison et de lui ouvrir les yeux sur cette chance qu'il avait à son âge d'avoir ce privilège. Mais son ancien Padawan continuait à enrager.

Ce qui portait préjudice à Anakin n'était pas que le fait de sa proximité avec le Chancelier, c'était aussi en grande partie pour son tempérament fougueux et cette arrogance qu'il étalait.

Obi Wan l'aimait comme un frère, mais il était aussi d'avis qu'il fallait qu'il attende et fasse montre de patience.

Ce qui ne calma pas son partenaire.


	3. Etoile filante

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Etoile filante - 121 mots**

* * *

Ils filent au milieu des étoiles, d'une galaxie à une autre, d'un combat au suivant, d'un devoir de Chevalier Jedi à un prochain.

Il se peut que dans un moment calme, aux commandes du vaisseau, Anakin laisse ses pensées voler, son regard errer sur le cosmos l'entourant.

Tous ces petits points brillants, d'une beauté froide, semblent si proches et pourtant si éloignées. Son esprit lui rappelle alors le souvenir de sa mère, morte dans ses bras il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle aussi était belle, mais d'une beauté si chaude et tendre. Toutefois, si éloignée actuellement aussi.

\- Oh Anakin, c'est le moment de passer en vitesse-lumière ! Reste concentré !

\- Pardon Maître. J'avais cru voir une étoile filante.


	4. Cyclone

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Cyclone - 90 mots**

* * *

On ne pouvait plus parler de vagues d'émotions, ou même de tempêtes. Non, ce qui secouait Anakin à ce moment précis avait la force d'un cyclone dévastant tout l'amour, la raison, l'amitié, la sagesse, le libre-arbitre.

Tout avait été annihilé par cette rage, cette haine si féroce qu'il avait repoussé ses principes, étranglé Padmé, s'était battu contre son ami, renié son enseignement, assassiné des enfants.

Ensuite, après la rage, il y eut la souffrance. Un cyclone de souffrance.

Lui qui avait eu si peur de perdre avait tout perdu.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	5. Révolte

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. Voici le seul sur ce fandom de cette soirée. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Révolte – 119 mots**

* * *

La révolte grondait au fond du cœur d'Anakin. Son amertume, sa rancœur, sa colère ne faisait que grandir, prenant une place de plus en plus importante en lui.

Son sentiment d'injustice était devenu si grand, qu'il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : se révolter contre ce conseil Jedi, qui ne faisait que le mettre de côté.

Oui, mais s'il faisait ceci, il perdrait l'estime de son maître. Obi Wan était si important pour lui. Malgré les querelles et les chamailleries, il l'appréciait beaucoup, et son opinion comptait énormément.

Non, Anakin ne devait pas se mettre en colère, mais prendre patience comme lui intimait le Chevalier Jedi à ses côtés.

Mais bon sang ! que ce n'était pas facile !

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	6. Déchirer

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Déchirer – 108 mots**

* * *

Comment a-t-il pu devenir comme cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu, rien pu déceler qu'il changeait ?

Elle s'en voulait, pleurant, essayant de le convaincre de revenir avec elle, d'oublier tout cela, de partir loin même ! Mais il tenait un discours si invraisemblable ! Eux, empereurs de leur propre république ? Mais que faisait-il de la démocratie ! Le fondement des Jedis ?

Elle le supplia de ne pas emprunter un chemin sur lequel elle ne pouvait le suivre.

Mais c'était soit avec lui, ou contre lui.

Padmé n'avait jamais été aussi malheureuse; elle se déchirait littéralement, le cœur et l'âme en miette devant cet inconnu.


	7. Passerelle

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Passerelle – 100 mots**

* * *

Une énorme souffrance l'avait envahi en entier. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait été si inutile, avec sa perte de temps à se ressaisir, et ensuite avec ses portes-laser !

Il n'avait pu atteindre la passerelle à temps, et Qui Gon avait succombé.

Son maître, son mentor, son père de cœur. Comme il s'en voulait ! Il aurait dû, il aurait pu, il aurait… voulu surtout. Voulu être plus fort, plus rapide, plus rusé.

Mais là, il ne pensait plus qu'à sa douleur, qui se transformait en haine et rage. Il allait réduire en cendre ce Sith !

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	8. Gourmandise

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série, pour une fois assez longue sur ce fandom. Anakin m'a inspirée ce soir-là ! ;) Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Gourmandise – 95 mots**

* * *

Ils dînaient, en tête à tête, comme seuls au monde. Ils plaisantaient, débattaient et picoraient dans leur assiette.

Arrivé au dessert, Anakin ne put s'empêcher d'étaler sa science. Il voulait l'impressionner, lui montrer qu'il était devenu grand, qu'il n'était plus ce petit garçon qu'elle avait connu sur Tatooine. Alors au moment où elle aurait voulu piquer dans sa gourmandise, le jeune Padawan leva la main, faisant léviter cette poire jusqu'à lui.

Après l'avoir galamment coupée, il la lui renvoya. Au moins, elle avait souri, de ce sourire si troublant et si ravageur pour son cœur.


	9. Ordre

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Ordre – 100 mots**

* * *

Non c'était plus fort que lui. Pour cela, il n'était pas un bon padawan. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, trop impulsif et ne sachant pas écouter ses supérieurs, attachant aussi trop d'importance à certaines émotions.

Pour d'autres aspects, il était le meilleur. Il savait anticiper, pilotait comme un as, et leur fraternité n'était que renforcée par toutes ces missions menées côte à côte, se sauvant mutuellement. Oui, en fait lui, sauvant plus souvent son maître que l'inverse.

Pourtant, là il aurait fallu qu'il écouta, mais non. Anakin ne pouvait écouter le moindre ordre donné. Par qui que ce soit.


	10. Enfant

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Enfant – 110 mots**

* * *

Petit déjà, il était plein de rage. Il voulait montrer qu'ils étaient plus que de simples esclaves, démontrer que le rang n'avait rien à voir avec la valeur d'une personne.

Cette rage était née avec lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Il essayait de la contenir pour ne pas attirer plus d'ennuis à sa mère, mais cette colère sourde grondait toujours.

Alors quand ce maître Jedi lui proposa de lui apprendre à devenir un Jedi à son tour, l'enfant y voyait une porte de sortie, un moyen de calmer cette rage et de pouvoir mettre à exécution son désir de montrer à tous qu'Anakin, né esclave, est devenu un grand homme.


	11. Oreiller

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Oreiller – 111 mots**

* * *

Des cris, des appels à l'aide, de la souffrance, beaucoup de souffrance. Tellement qu'Anakin se réveilla en sursaut, reprenant péniblement son souffle.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Padmé, endormie à ses côtés. L'oreiller trempé de sueurs du Jedi démontrait à quel point ses cauchemars étaient violents. Et de plus en plus récurrents.

Dans l'air frais du matin, Anakin se posait mille questions : sa mère était-elle en danger ? Était-ce seulement des cauchemars ou des visions ? Il se sentit si mal, si coupable. Comment avait-il pu la laisser là-bas si longtemps, sans venir la chercher ! Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.


	12. Responsabilité

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Responsabilité – 107 mots**

* * *

Arrivé sur place, la délivrant mais pour seulement la voir mourir dans ses bras. Arrivé, mais trop tard !

Il se sentait si responsable de ce qui était passé. Son cœur ne fut plus qu'une masse noire, dense et vide. Son âme ne fut que plus sombre. Son corps ne fut plus que douleur, meurtrissures et rage. Il aurait voulu s'arracher la vie.

Mais il fit pire, massacrant tout sur son passage hommes, femmes et même les enfants de ce peuple de barbares !

Il fit pire, et son cœur en devint encore plus noir, son âme encore plus tourmentée, son corps encore plus meurtri.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	13. Lien

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un seul. Mais d'autres viendront, Anakin, je ne le lâche pas non plus. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Liens – 147 mots**

* * *

Les Jedis ont un lien privilégié avec la Force.

Pour un non-initié, c'est difficilement compréhensible, et même les Jedis peinent à l'expliquer par des mots. Comment expliquer quelque chose de non tangible ? C'est comme expliquer l'Amour.

Pourtant, les liens et les attaches émotionnels ne sont pas vus d'un bon œil. Obi Wan avait pourtant connu ces liens-là, aussi fortement que celui qui le lie à la Force. D'abord avec son ancien maître, qui a été beaucoup plus pour lui. Un père ? Oui, cela devait ressembler à cela. Ensuite avec son padawan. Le lien ne s'était pas fait tout de suite, mais une fois fait, il a été si dur à trancher. Il a perdu un frère. D'arme, de cœur.

Même la Force n'arrive pas à le consoler, à remplir ce vide et cette souffrance qu'il a ressenti. Tout lien a été coupé au même moment.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	14. Masque

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une assez longue série comme j'ai tardé à les publier. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Masque – 112 mots**

* * *

Battu. Humilié. Mutilé. Brûlé.

Il était loin de ce corps de Jedi accompli, fort et beau, dégageant une aura charismatique. Il en était réduit actuellement à un tas de chair calciné, amputé de ses jambes, souffrant de mille et un tourments la douleur psychique était autant intenable que la douleur physique.

Son maître le reconstruisait. Soit. Son corps survivrait. La Force coulait en lui, le rendant indestructible, le rendant plus fort. Mais son cœur ? Pouvait-il être guéri, reconstruit ?

Il en doutait. Fortement.

Ses yeux aperçurent le masque noir qui se rapprocha de son visage. Un clic et il put respirer de lui-même.

Dorénavant, il ne pourrait plus le quitter.


	15. Acculé

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Acculé – 109 mots**

* * *

Palpatine était en mauvaise posture. Maître Windu le tenait en joug avec son sabre-laser, voulant le tuer sur le champ pour débarrasser le monde de ce seigneur Sith.

Mais Anakin arriva et supplia de ne pas le tuer il en avait besoin, pour pouvoir sauver Padmé d'une mort qu'il savait à venir.

Acculé, le Sith essaya encore de pervertir l'âme du jeune Jedi, jouant avec ses peurs, sa rage, ses déceptions, le faisant se retourner contre Mace Windu qui n'avait pas vu venir la lame du sabre d'Anakin, qui dans un sursaut de panique de perdre la seule chance de sauver sa femme, avait donné un coup fatal.


	16. Crime

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Crime – 101 mots**

* * *

Après ce qu'il avait fait, comment pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Comment pouvait-elle encore lui courir après, lui proposer de partir, loin. Très loin. D'oublier tout ceci.

Sur Tatooine, elle avait pu. Elle avait pu effacer ses crimes. Car il les avait faits sous le coup de la douleur, de la rage et il était rongé de remords ensuite, quand il était revenu vers elle.

Mais là ? Dans ce Temple Jedi, c'était autre chose. Son crime avait été fait avec sang-froid, sans une hésitation. Sans une once de regret, de culpabilité.

Non, elle ne pourrait le suivre. Elle l'avait perdu. Définitivement.


	17. Réveil

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Réveil – 96 mots**

* * *

Ce fut brutal. Ce fut dévastateur. Ce fut sec. Ce fut glacial.

Le réveil. Son réveil.

Il reprit conscience que pour poser une question : où était-elle ? Etait-elle sauve ?

La réponse négative de son nouveau maître ne fut donc que plus cruelle.

La réaction du futur seigneur noir n'en fut que plus destructrice pour tous ceux qui étaient proche de lui.

Le cri qui sortit de lui n'en fut que plus amplifié.

La douleur n'en fut que plus terrible.

La rage n'en fut que plus alimentée.

Le côté obscur n'en fut que plus fort.


	18. Pensée

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Pensée – 106 mots**

* * *

Il avait su si bien lui instiller un poison dans son esprit. Il avait placé les bons mots, aux bons moments, lui laissant faire le cheminement de cette pensée par lui-même.

Une pensée qui s'était insinuée, avançant peu à peu de son esprit à son cœur, le noircissant de rancœurs et de peines.

Une pensée tel un poison. Palpatine en était fier. Il avait pu le manipuler, il était si jeune, si à fleur de peau. Et beaucoup trop attaché. Oui, jouer avec la pensée qu'il pouvait la sauver en devenant son apprenti était une réussite. Et la perte de ce qui restait du jeune Skylwalker.


	19. Partenaire

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Partenaire – 94 mots**

* * *

Maître et padawan. Ils avaient commencé comme cela, par un destin qui fut tragique.

Partenaires. Ils avaient évolué dans ce sens par la suite, menant les missions de façon si complémentaires, se soutenant et se sauvant.

Frères. Ils avaient fini par s'apprécier, se chamailler, se taquiner comme deux frères d'armes, de cœur. A s'attacher l'un à l'autre plus fortement qu'il était permis au sein de la confrérie des Jedi.

Ennemis. Ils avaient fini par en devenir, par l'arrogance, l'ignorance, la déception qui devenaient trop grandes dans le cœur de l'un et l'aveuglement de l'autre.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	20. Regard

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un petit. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Regard – 99 mots**

* * *

Son regard était dur, implacable, froid.

Toute son humanité, sa bonté, sa chaleur comme envolées par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Il avait tué. Tué des anciens amis, des anciens confrères. Mais surtout, il avait éliminé sans pitié les novices. Des enfants qui avaient eu un sursaut d'espoir et de courage en le voyant arriver. Mais dans le regard du Jedi corrompu, ils n'y virent plus rien de rassurant.

Il avait continué le massacre.

Ses yeux se perdaient au loin il avait beaucoup sacrifié pour sauver celle qu'il aime, mais il se demandait s'il n'était pas aller trop loin.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	21. Egocentrique

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Egocentrique – 125 mots**

* * *

Il avait plein de défauts, cela il le savait. Il essayait de travailler dessus, de les atténuer le plus possible. Mais le naturel revenait souvent au galop.

Beaucoup le pensait imbu de lui-même, qu'il était égocentrique. Oui, il ne niait pas qu'il se savait fort, puissant et capable de choses que d'autres ne pourrait jamais, non jamais, être capables de faire.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'égocentrisme qu'il faisait. Il donnerait sa vie pour les personnes qui comptaient pour lui; sa mère, son maître, Padmé. Il ferait tout pour les protéger. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour leur garantir un semblant de vie et de luxe. Il ferait tout pour leur bonheur.

Mais cet attachement n'était-il pas le début de la souffrance ?


	22. Douleur

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Douleur – 109 mots**

* * *

Elle n'avait pu croire ce que lui disait Obi Wan. Impossible qu'Anakin ait pu faire ce massacre. Impossible ! Alors pour en avoir le cœur net, pour balayer les doutes que les paroles du Jedi avaient réussi à infiltrer en elle, elle décida de le rejoindre. Sur Mustafar.

Son cœur refusait de croire à cela. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer ?

En le voyant arriver vers elle, tout sourire, ses doutes partirent. Mais subitement, le discours d'Anakin devint terrible, poignardant le cœur de Padmé.

Elle n'avait jamais senti une douleur comme celle-ci. Une douleur si forte que la volonté de vivre s'en était allée.

Elle l'avait perdu. Et pour toujours.


	23. Désir

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Désir – 114 mots**

* * *

Quand il l'avait rencontrée, il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui avait cru voir un ange. Un ange qui lui avait souri, qui avait douté de lui, mais qui l'avait aussi réconforté. Et c'était un ange magnifique.

Une décennie plus tard, il l'avait revu. Il était devenu un homme. Elle était toujours aussi femme et belle. Une beauté qui l'étourdissait. On dit souvent que les souvenirs avaient tendance à embellir, à enjoliver les choses. Ce n'était pas son impression. Elle était plus belle encore que dans son souvenir.

De la côtoyer, d'être si proche d'elle, changea sa vision sur elle. Son amour platonique se transforma bientôt en amour de désir. Un désir brûlant, urgent, douloureux.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	24. Avantage

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Avantage – 101 mots**

* * *

C'était mal parti pour Obi Wan et son apprenti. Le combat était rude, les adversaires nombreux. Trop nombreux. Ils étaient tombés dans ce piège, la tête baissée. Non, rectification, son entêté de Padawan était tombé tête baissée dans ce piège. Et lui ne pouvait l'abandonner. Résultat, les voilà encerclés, combattant sans espoir.

Mais comme pour contredire le pessimisme du Jedi, Anakin reprit l'avantage et créa une brèche dans le bloc des ennemis. Ils en profitèrent pour s'échapper et gagnèrent la salle suivante en prenant soin de fermer la lourde porte.

\- Je vous avais dit, Maître, que ceci était un raccourci!


	25. Pansement

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Pansement – 111 mots**

* * *

Blessé au combat, Anakin revint avec plusieurs plaies assez méchantes. Rien d'alarmant selon lui, mais Padmé ne put s'empêcher d'accourir vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Un petit gémissement traversa ses lèvres en sentant sous la tunique de son amant les bandelettes du bandage.

Il fallait d'ailleurs les changer, mais ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps loin d'elle, le jeune Jedi n'avait pas voulu repasser au Temple. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui s'en charge. Ce qui lui allait très bien.

Tunique soulevée, doigts se baladant sur sa fine musculature, les frissons et le désir les prirent soudainement. Pansements et autres nécessités n'avaient apparemment plus la priorité. Seulement leurs corps à l'unisson.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	26. Libre

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Libre – 91 mots**

* * *

Palpatine lui avait fait miroiter des promesses. Des promesses de pouvoirs, de puissance et de capacité qui aurait pu le rendre heureux.

Mais ce n'étaient que des promesses en l'air. Il n'était pas libre. Il était le fantassin de ce maître, emprisonné dans sa haine et sa rage. Et surtout, il n'avait pu sauver la personne qu'il aimait. A nouveau.

Non, il était libre de rien de tout. Le prix avait été trop cher payé. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait tracé sa voie, et il ne pouvait plus s'en détourner.


	27. Fardeau

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Fardeau – 125 mots**

* * *

Être l'élu. Celui qui apportera l'équilibre dans la Force.

Un honneur. Tout le monde le percevait comme cela. Un honneur d'être celui qui pourra vaincre définitivement le côté obscur. Eradiquer les Sith. Sauver le monde. Enfin, les Galaxies.

Mais le concerné voyait cela comme un fardeau. Car il ne pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il fallait se plier à la discipline, aux dogmes du Temple, aux ordres du Conseil. Attendre de pouvoir déployer la puissance qu'il sentait au fond de lui.

Et surtout il ne pouvait s'attacher, aimer. Comment cela serait possible quand son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il la voyait, et que son absence lui causait une souffrance ?

Un fardeau qu'il ne voulait endosser. Les honneurs oui, mais pas les contraintes.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée. Et vu le nombre de mots que j'ai ratés lors de soirées organisées, il y en aura des suivants. Bientôt j'espère!_**


	28. Soirée

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Soirée – 139 mots**

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient revenir de cette mission qui les avait amenés à l'autre bout de la galaxie, elle comptait les jours voire les heures !

Mais cette fois, il était là, en face d'elle. Et elle lui avait annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle. Ils allaient devenir parents. Cela ne serait pas simple au vu de leurs situations : elle, sénatrice, devrait quitter son poste, et lui, Chevalier Jedi, devrait rester très discret s'il ne voulait pas être exclu de l'Ordre.

Mais au regard qu'il lui faisait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Quand il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui glisser des baisers dans le creux du cou, la caresser à l'endroit où la vie se créait dans son corps, elle sut que c'était même une soirée parfaite.


	29. Haine

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Haine – 100 mots**

* * *

Elle l'envahissait, parcourant ses veines pour atteindre chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle se voyait dans son regard, tantôt aussi noir que le côté de la Force qu'il servait maintenant, tantôt rouge comme la lave qui coulait à profusion sur cette planète. La haine ressortait de ses paroles mensongères.

Plus rien ne subsistait de son padawan. Il avait été brulé vif par le poison du pouvoir, de la puissance, de la peur. La peur qui, peu à peu l'avait amené à une haine pure et destructrice. Son amour de maître, de frère n'avait pu le sauver, n'avait pu le protéger.


	30. Les Enfants Sauvages

_**Ce drabble est sorti lors d'une soirée drabble en musique du même groupe**_ **Papotage […]** _ **. Le titre devait nous inspiré un drabble, avec les mêmes règles (7 minutes et plus ou moins 100 mots).**_

 _ **NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Les Enfants sauvages (W. Sheller) – 88 mots**

* * *

Il avait eu cette rage au fond de lui, cette douleur si intense qu'elle l'avait détruit. Elle avait détruit le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, le peu de raison qui l'aurait retenu.

Alors il avait tué. Massacré plutôt. Pas un seul survivant.

Les hommes, abattus. Les femmes, éliminées. Et même les enfants de ces sauvages, ces barbares qui avaient osé s'en prendre à sa mère, il les avait décimés à coup de sabre laser.

Il avait tué des barbares. Mais était-il moins sauvage qu'eux au final ?

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	31. Romance

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une toute petite série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Romance – 102 mots**

* * *

Obi Wan voyait Anakin changer dès que Padmé était dans les parages. L'assurance qu'il affichait habituellement et qui devenait parfois arrogance, s'envolait derechef. Le maître Jedi se demandait si une romance ne commençait pas… pas qu'il condamnait, loin de là, lui-même ayant connu cette situation. Mais il se faisait du souci… Anakin étant si entier, si absolu dans tout, il se demandait si cela ne lui causerait pas des problèmes… surtout avec le caractère fort que la sénatrice démontrait également. Anakin aura un adversaire à sa hauteur.

\- Maître, pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Pour rien Anakin, répondit Obi Wan en souriant davantage.


	32. Bisou

_**Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Bisou – 114 mots**

* * *

Ils étaient bien dans cette prairie, seuls au monde, loin de tous les tracas qui normalement remplissaient leurs vies. Ils avaient ri, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, ils se sont sentis en accord. Mais… elle était sénatrice, il était Jedi.

Puis, tout s'était accéléré… ils allaient mourir, condamnés par les infâmes traîtres de la République. Enchaînés sur le char, dos à dos, elle avait avoué son amour brûlant pour lui. Leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées soudées dans un baiser langoureux et désespéré.

Pourtant ils avaient pu en réchapper. Une fois montée sur le dos de l'animal, elle glissa un bisou furtif dans le cou d'Anakin, trop heureuse de pouvoir continuer cette histoire naissante.


	33. Cerf-volant

_**Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Cerf-volant – 99 mots**

* * *

Qui Gon et son jeune padawan Obi Wan Kenobi arrivèrent sur une planète peu visitée par les Jedi. Apparemment c'était jour de fête, des banderoles et bannières décoraient en multitude de couleurs les ruelles et rues de la ville principale. La mission risquait fort bien de se compliquer avec tout ce monde amassé à cette occasion.

Des cerfs-volants solaires survolaient les airs, exécutant pour le plaisir des yeux des spectateurs une chorégraphie savante. Obi Wan était ébahi par cette prouesse. Soudain, il sentit son maître le plaquer au sol quand un tir leur passa juste au-dessus de leurs corps.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


End file.
